Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-173.72.4.142-20190306023855
So I'm Back Because I thought none of you have enough sadness in your lives Imagine Keefe singing "High Hopes"(panic at the disco) at Lady Gisela Imagine Keefe singing "Wherever I go"(dan bremmes) To the whole keeper crew. Imagine Keefe singing "Happier"(marshmellow) at Sophitz Imagine Keefe singing "Mended"(Matthew west) to sophie in exile. Analyzation: For high hopes, Some lines specifically mention legacies. (Mama said / Fulfill the prophecy / Be something greater / Go make a legacy) This song is a alot about maternal interactions, and my favorite line is: "Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated / All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting." ''To keefe, it speaks about how he never knew his mother schemes until he was older, and the second line is about how his mother's love for him is dysfunctional. You can clearly see that both care for each other, but in a twisted way, of how she expresses her love through abuse, and he blindly follows his gut, which sometimes leads to him recklessly listening to her plans. The song's "''Had to have high, high hopes for a living / Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing / Never had a dime but I always had a vision" Doesn't apply to riches. It applies to love. He always hungered for someone who cared, but there was no one, until his friends came along. "Shooting for the stars" Is, for him, the fact that he recklessly makes decisions to seek for caring people, sometimes wanting for his mother or his father, no matter how many times they shot him down. In Everblaze, it's clear he desperately wants a connection with his father. "Wherever I Go" Is a more complicated one. It's less of a keefe song and more of a KOTLC song. Oh my god. Every line is about KOTLC. I can't copy/paste the whole song here, that would take too much space. But gosh. I mean, it has everything. "I've stood at the top of the world / I've swam at the depths of my soul." '' Guys, that's Mount Everest! "''In the rising flame / Even in the pouring rain / Even in the flood I'm safe...You go wherever I go" It's his friendship and commitment to the keeper crew. Fire, Fintan. Rain, well, you can probably find someplace that applies to that. Flood? Are you kidding? That's Linh's line! "You hold all the pieces together." ''OMG...That's Sophie. Remember the paragraph before, where we know that keefe longs for love? The whole keeper crew provides him. They literally hold his shattered pieces together. I love this line. "''You bring me strength in the desert" ''That's Exile! (I think...) Finally, "''life and death, this truth I know." As the song progresses, we can predict that the timeline in the series does too. This is after keefe, neverseen hardened, sees so many more deaths. "Happpier"..........well I didn't need my heart anyway. Imagine him singing this to Sophitz. Search the lyrics, I can't write them without sobbing my heart out. Find out for yourself. (quiet crying) "Mended"...AHHH THIS FITS SO PERFECTLY!!!!!! "How many times can one heart break? / It was never supposed to be this way / Look in the mirror, but you find someone you never thought you'd be / Oh, but I can still recognize / The one I love in your tear stained eyes / I know you might not see it now, but lift your eyes to me" ''This referrs to him losing Alden, and how it "was never supposed to be this way". the recognize part is him speaking to sophie, encouraging her and defending her against fitz. Now, for my favorite part. "''When you see broken beyond repair / I see healing beyond belief / When you see too far gone / I see one step away from home" This is BEAUTIFUL. He tells sophie, no, she's NOT broken. To him, she's beautiful. To him, she's flawless. Now excuse me, I'm going to cry. One last honorable mention: Check out "Fully known / and loved by you" I know you're all depressed now. To cheer up, IMAGINE THIS! Sophie singing to Fitz: Take a bow Sophie singing to Fitz: Why won't you just meet me in the middle Grady singing : Country road (And forcing brant to sing along) This made me cry laughing -Fathom the Vociferator